kyadarklineagefandomcom-20200213-history
Malice
Malice is a platform game for the Xbox and the PlayStation 2 made by Argonaut Games and published by Mud Duck in North America and Evolved Games in Europe. The game is about the return of a goddess named Malice, who attempts to defeat the evil Dog God with the help of the Metal Guardian, the Keeper of Universe, who needs to find eight Logic Keys to locate the evil Dog God. ''About This game was originally supposed to be released in late 2001 as an Xbox launch title, with band members from No Doubt doing various voice-overs and singer Gwen Stefani doing the voice for Malice. After a near-cancellation followed by a lengthy delay, No Doubt ended up being dropped from the game (as part of the change in publisher during development). Characters thumb|90px|left|Malice *'Malice': Malice is a redheaded goddess. Malice tried to save her world from the Dog God, an evil villain that seeks to destroy world after world. Malice failed, dying after having her head bitten off by the Dog God. In the afterlife, Malice meets Death, who promptly kicks her out of the underworld, telling her that there is no room for a goddess in the afterlife. Back to life, Malice then meets the Metal Guardian. He tells her that the Dog God is currently attempting to destroy the entire universe, and he needs eight logic keys to track down the god. He finally gives Malice a giant club before sending her off on her quest spanning twenty different worlds. *'The Metal Guardian': The Metal Guardian is a giant clock who sends the newly resurrected Malice on her quest. He holds the knowledge of every and any living thing in the universe, except for Dog God, whom he needs eight logic keys to track. He asks Malice to find these logic keys so he can track down Dog God, which in turn would help Malice exact her revenge and save the universe. Much later in the game, the Guardian admits that he made a bet with the Siren Tree that Malice would only get four of the eight logic keys, only to be proven wrong. The Metal Guardian gives Malice her club, and also offers weapon upgrades and bonus features. After a certain point in the game, he will have a coin around him, unlocking bonus games. Four of these coins appear throughout the game. *'Death': Death appears in the beginning cutscene, finding the recently deceased Malice in the underworld. He informs the amnesiac Malice that she was a goddess, and as a goddess may not be in the underworld. He tells her to leave and settle the score with the Dog God. Death appears if Malice loses all of her hit points, becoming a ghost. Death complains, saying that goddesses are "administrative nightmares." *'Dog God': The Dog God is Malice's archenemy, and the primary antagonist of the game. He first appears in the beginning cutscene, where he bites off Malice's head. Without eight special logic keys, he cannot be tracked by the Metal Guardian. He travels from world to world, conquering and destroying. His ultimate goal is to destroy the entire universe. Trailer See Also For Similar Games *Beyond Good & Evil'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Haven: Call of the King'' *''Jak and Daxter'' *''Kya: Dark Lineage'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' *''Rayman 2: Revolution'' *''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' ''Trivia *In one of the trailers for Malice, it was shown that the player could control a cat. However, this never occurs in the actual game. External links *Malice at Mud Duck Games'' *''PS2 Malice at Gamespot'' *''Xbox Malice at Gamespot'' *''malice on Gaming wiki'' Category:2004 video games Category:Gwen Stefani category:List of computer and video games with female protagonists Category:Pages Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Malice Category:Needs Navbox Category:Needs Work Category:Games Category:Xbox Category:Rewrite Category:Non Kya Articles